Laboratory-reared bedbugs (Climex lectularius) were inoculated with infectious human sera containing each of the 3 known hepatitis B virus subtypes. The bugs were sampled at approximately 10 day intervals for 3 1/2 months to determine how long hepatitis B surface antigen was detectable and if the titer increased. Results of this study are pending.